Yuki's Nightmare
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Rated M for strong language, suggestive dialog and possibly innuendos in the future  haven't decided on much yet XP  Oh, and because the series itself is rated 16  XD, don't plan to have lemons in it.  Sick Shuichi   Irritated Yuki   ?    Humor and Romanc
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

My first attempt at this failed miserably.. But I just couldn't let go of the idea and took a different approach to it XD

And I have to say that I'm pretty happy with this first chapter.. :3

There's humor in it too! :D

So yea, it's an unrealistic (as in, would never happen in rl, not in manga XD) fic, YukixShuichi. Shounen-ai-ness..

Read this chapter please!

Takes place something like 2 years after they first met. Based on manga – that means Shuichi has black hair (though you should imagine it pink if it's easier for you) and Yuki lives in a house, not an apartment. Also, New York happened. Haven't decided whether to include EX yet, will say so in the future.

Rated M for language and because I don't know what I may or may not include in the story later on (never written a lemon and not planning on writing one though), also, it's probably gonna have some innuendos but, considering that this IS Gravitation, I don't suppose any innocents would be reading it XD

May contain fluffiness.. May..

Oh! And most likely suggestive dialog/scenes!

(was working really hard on not making anyone OOC! .)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the awesome Gravitation series, it belongs to Maki Murakami. I also don't own any other copyrighted products mentioned in this fic..

Enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chapter One: **Shuichi's flu

It was late morning on a Sunday – the one day when Eiri Yuki always sleeps in until noon. This time, however, the blond novelist was woken up earlier than usual by disgusting noises coming from the bathroom right next to their bedroom. After having attempted -and failed- to ignore the noise, Yuki got up with a sigh and headed for the bathroom to see what interrupted his sleep. It sounded like someone vomiting and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the young singer sitting on the floor, emptying his stomach into the toilet.

"What's wrong with you, brat?" Yuki asked his lover when the latter seemed to finally be done throwing up.

Shuichi turned around and looked up at the writer with tired, miserable eyes. He moaned and said weakly, "Good morning Y-Yuki..." The black haired baka looked horrible – his eyes were droopy and tired, with cheeks damp from tears that involuntarily escaped before and he was breathing heavily.

Seeing the normally energetic punk like this squeezed Yuki's once-stone-cold heart with worry. He walked up to the younger man and handed him a damp towel from the sink without a word.

The singer accepted the cloth with a small smile of gratitude and wiped his mouth. Then he flushed the smelly vomit down the toilet and started to get up to brush his teeth but his knees buckled and if not for Yuki, he would've fallen on the tiled bathroom floor. Before the writer could come up with some remark, he saw that his lover lost consciousness and sighed. "Damn brat..." He muttered and lifted the slight boy up into his arms and put him on the bed under the covers. He left their bedroom and made himself some breakfast. _'Shuichi probably caught that stomach flu that's been going around. I'll see how he feels when he wakes up. No use thinking about that now.'_ Having nothing better to do, Yuki got dressed and went to his study to work on his next novel.

A couple hours later, Yuki paused in his writing to check up on Shuichi. The singer was just sitting up when he came in.

"Good morning Yuki." He greeted his blond lover tiredly with a yawn, as if he just saw him for the first time this morning.

"Morning, brat." The older man replied, surprised at how much better he looked now. He still looked tired and more pale than he should but compared to before, it was a great improvement. "Go brush your teeth." He said and went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Feeling the yucky, bitter taste in his mouth, Shuichi gladly did what he was told and then dressed himself. When he went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, Yuki was already there, making him scrambled eggs. This surprised Shuichi, as the novelist was acting pretty out of character, but breakfast was still breakfast so the singer didn't question his behavior.

Hearing someone at the kitchen entrance, Yuki turned around and saw his little baka coming in. He looked surprised at first but then the boy just smiled and walked up to his lover. When he was close enough to smell the apetizing eggs though, Shuichi's face gained an unhealthy green hue and he bolted, running at top speed to the nearest bathroom. It was so unexpected that Yuki just stood there for a second, gaping at his idiot's after image. When he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom, he turned the stove off and hurried to the source of that noise, feeling that annoying worry again.

Shuichi was kneeling on the floor with his head hung over the toilet. His stomach was already empty so it was over quickly and this time, hi didn't feel as weak as before. A few minutes after Yuki came in, Shuichi was done throwing up and got up to clean himself up. Yuki stepped quickly to his side but Shuichi was stronger this time and didn't need the support. "How are you feeling, brat?" If Shuichi had been paying closer attention, he would have noticed the badly masked concern in his lover's voice but it escaped his notice.

After Shuichi brushed his teeth again, Yuki ordered him to go lie down and the younger boy didn't have the willpower to argue so he obeyed the him and went back to his bedroom. A few minutes later, Yuki came in with a thermometer and a hot drink in hand. Shuichi sat up when he saw his lover and already felt better with the attention he was getting.

The writer sat down on the side of their bed and put the hot drink away on a bedside table. "Open your mouth." He ordered the singer.

Shuichi blushe a bit, "Yuki-"

"Are you gonna open your mouth or do you want me to stick it in somewhere else?", He asked, holding up the thermometer.

"Oh.." Shuichi opened his mouth and accepted the thermometer, embarrassed a bit by his thoughts. _'Of course he would've just kissed me if he wanted to instead of saying something like that..'_

Yuki was looking at his watch and didn't see Shuichi's blush, for which the singer was grateful. After two minutes of silence, the blond took the thermometer out and frowned. "36.6'C... It's normal.. How long did you stay up last night?" If Shuichi's fainting before wasn't because of high temperature, there had to be another reason for it. And on the night before, Shuichi was still playing his new game on the PS2 when Yuki went to bed. _'How can he be so into that dumb game – Kingdom Hearts or whatever it's called? What can be so entertaining about an idiot kid with large feet and a huge key?'_

"Uhhh... Well.." Shuichi lowered his gaze, fearing to tell Yuki the truth. He knew that the novelist would scold him for playing all night when he was supposed to be sleeping.

Yuki sighed, irritated at the young boy. If this keeps up, he'll have to ban him from playing after 9PM – he actually scared the writer a little after collapsing like that before. "It's probably just the beginning of a stomach flu then." He took the hot cup from the bedside table and handed it to Shuichi. "Drink this. All of it." He added, seeing the singer making a face at the lemony smell. "And then go to sleep. You're not allowed to go play until I say so." Yuki got up to leave and winced when he heard the annoying whining he was expecting.

"But Yuuuukiiiiiiii! I have to play Kingdom Hearts! I have to know what happened to Riku! Yuki!"

"I didn't say you couldn't play it at all." Yuki told him annoyed, turning around to look at the childish young man. "Go to sleep now and we'll talk about this later." He went out the door and closed it firmly behind him. Just in case his lover wanter to try and sneak into the living room to play his game, Yuki took out the disc and put it in between the pages of one of his books. There's no way Shuichi would be smart enough to look in here. The novelist smiled to himself and sat down at his desk to continue that chapter he was working on before.

An hour and half a chapter later, Yuki got up and quietly made his way to the hall. _'That idiot should be asleep by now, he shouldn't wake up until I come back.'_ He reached up and took his coat from the hanger. He got dressed quietly and took his keys and sunglasses. The one time he forgot his shades when going out to town, he happened upon an "Eiri Yuki-san Fan Club" meeting in a coffee shop and had to run for his life when they saw him – he even had to 'borrow' a bike to outrun them. He shuddered at the memory, _'What's up with all those obsessive fangirls? How the hell can they run 50 km/h in high heels?'_ He locked the front door securely, shaking his head at fangirls' superhuman powers and got into his car.

It was early and a Sunday so there wasn't a lot of cars on the road, for which the novelist was grateful. He already had a sick boyfriend on his hands and didn't need the extra stress of being stuck in a traffic jam. Shuichi isn't someone who gets sick easily. _'I think I've only seen him sick two times in all the time I've known him...'_He thought to himself. The first time was before they were lovers, after Yuki had come back from his parents' house and Shuichi got drunk on the night before. The second a couple months after the New York incident. _'And thank goodness for that...'_ Shuichi could get awfully whiny and clingy when he was sick -even worse than usual- just like a little kid. That one god-awful time when Shuichi got sick while living with Yuki, the writer couldn't get any work done at all, he missed his deadline and had to deal with a pissed-off editor. It wasn't a pleasant memory. _'At least he doesn't have a fever. If I just nip this flu in the bud, everything should be fine...'_ But dealing with Shuichi was never easy and deep down inside, Yuki had a feeling this would be more difficult than he thought.

He finally arrived at his destination – a large pharmacy, with its own parking even! Usually, most small pharmacies would be closed so early on Sunday but he had hoped that a large pharmacy like this would be open. It was pretty far away but as long as he could get Shuichi cured of his flu, it was all worth it. Yuki couldn't possibly take a clingy, whiny and sick Shuichi any more. He'd freak if it happened again.

The writer parked his car in the empty lot and got out. He locked the car and headed for the pharmacy's main entrance. The lights were on, which gave Yuki a glimmer of hope. This feeling intensified when he saw a woman inside, organizing the shelves and he even smiled a little. The automatic door didn't open but that was okay – they probably didn't expect customers at this time, he'd just knock and ask the lady to open it for him. She turned her head in Eiri's direction – he noticed she was quite young, in her twenties, younger than he'd have expected – she got up, walked to the door and pointed at the sign on the door.

"Sundays – 12.00-20.00"

Yuki looked at his watch and grimaced – it was only 10 in the morning! He couldn't wait two hours here though and he couldn't come back later. With Shuichi, anything could happen within mere two hours if he woke up and saw that his lover was gone without leaving a note or anything. _'He'd probably think I left him cause he got sick...'_

The young lady started turning around but Yuki knocked on the glass to get her attention. There was only one thing he could do. He really didn't want to resort to this but there was no other way. When the woman looked at him again, he took off his sunglasses, flashed her a small, irresistible smile and mouthed 'Please?', giving her a look that would melt any woman, especially his fan - and, considering that she was a young woman, the possibility that she loved his books was high. She looked at him like she was trying to remember where she'd seen his face before and a few long moments later, her face lit up when she suddenly recognized the author. She smile at Yuki.. And then pointed at the sign again, shaking her head. She turned and walked away.

It was horrible. She knew who he was and didn't let him in. She didn't think anything of him. Yuki sighed, put his shades back on and- his thoughts were interrupted and he jumped up as something suddenly hit the closed automatic door. He looked up only to see another twenty year old woman plastered to the glass. Her eyes were huge and she had that mad, obsessed look, she was drooling on the glass and looked like something you'd see in a crazy horror movie. _'Shit'_ Yuki thought. She was one of them. There wasn't even a name for them. The worst kind of fangirl there is. So obsessed, that every thought in her head was somehow connected to the object of her obsession. Yuki wanted to run. His gut was screaming at him _'Get OUT! What the fuck are you doing? Nothing in the whole damn world is worth risking your life for like this! Get OUT!'_ and he, Eiri Yuki, was frozen with fear as he looked into those maniacal eyes. It was the first time in his life when he was so close to this rare, un-named breed of fangirl. Their faces were mere inches apart, seperated only by a thin, too thin, pane of glass. Before the author could get his thoughts together and run like hell, the doors shook and started opening. Yuki's whole life flashed behind his eyes as the demon-like creature was released. She glomped him and he fell to the floor with his attacker. It was the first time ever that Yuki was grateful to Shuichi for glomping him so often – thanks to having build up sort of an immunity to things like this, the writer's ribs remained intact. It still hurt though. A lot. And he was having trouble breathing. The fangirl's high-pitched, incoherent ramblings going 100 km/h prevented any coherent thought from forming in Yuki's head. It was like she was the perfect predator.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Yuki, the mega-hyperactive blond (imagine hyperactive squirrel + Red Bull) was pried off her prey by the brunette from earlier.

"Jeez, let the man breathe – you'll be crying for ages if you suffocate him now..." She said, holding her friend firmly by the collar of her shirt.

"Ohmygod Eiri Yuki-san I'msososososorryIdidn'tmeantohurtyouI'msorryIhopeyou'realrightohplaseforgivemeI-"

"Thank you..." Eiri managed to breathe out despite his shock, ignoring the rabid fangirl.

"Can you stand?" The calm brunette asked, offering her free hand to help.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." He replied, taking her hand and pulling himself to his feet.

"Wow, I'm impressed you can even move, let alone stand up straight! That looked like a pretty hard fall and she hd locked you in a death grip" she said, genuinely impressed.

"Heh.. I've dealt with something quite similar many times before.." A small smile crept to his lips at the thought of his fanboyish baka.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't hurt you. My name's Kathleen and this one over here is Takaya. Sorry for not stopping her from glomping you."

"Yuki Eiri, pleased to meet you, And don't worry about that, I'm fine."

When the blond saw the great Yuki-sama shaking hands with the brunette, she stopped her apologizing rambling. Now she was panting, out of breath, and she calmed down considerably. It still wasn't too safe to let her go so Kathleen told Yuki to follow and led him inside the pharmacy. As he entered the quiet -too quiet- and large shop, Eiri was looking around cautiously, his body tense, watching out for any other females he may encounter. When Kathleen noticed his strange behavior, she told him, "Don't worry. We're the only two people in charge of this section of the pharmacy. No one else will attack you." This relaxed him a bit and he sighed with relief.

They were at the counter now and Kathleen let Takaya go. The girl didn't glomp Yuki or babble at incredible speed. She simply smiled very brightly and said "Hello Yuki-san, it's very nice to meet you. Can I please have your autograph?" She asked nicely and held out a pen and some paper to the author.

This drastic change in behavior was so sudden and unexpected that Yuki had no idea what to say at first. Then he realized what was happening and said "Sure, no problem." He took the pen and paper and signed "To Takaya – Yuki Eiri" in his usual, neat kanji. The girl squaled and thanked him, then asked for a picture. She also demanded that her friend take one as well.

After he was photograph with the two women and had written them both autographs, all at Takaya's request, the brunette finally asked "So what did you come here for, Eiri-san? I don't think you'd show your face and risk injury for just anything."

"yes, I need some medicine."

The brunette waited for him to elaborate and when a silent minute passed, she asked "And what would the medicine be for?"

"Stomach flu, most likely."

"We have several different pills and syrups for that, what symptoms are you experiencing?"

"It's not for me, he doesn't have a fever but he has a very upset stomach."

"HE? Who? Shindou-san? Oh no! Is Shindou-san sick with the flu? Does that mean their album will be released late?" The fangirl cut in.

"Uhhh.. Well, I-I don't know... He'll be fine in a few days... I don't think it'll affect Bad Luck's album release..." Another sudden outburst surprised Yuki and he had trouble thinking straight.

"Anyway..." Kathleen ignored her friend's ramblings and continued, "If it's just an upset stomach, I think 'Stomach-Flu-Be-Gone' syrup should be fine. You'd need a prescription for anything stronger anyway."

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Okay, the dosage for adults is 3 times a day – in the morning after breakfast, in the afternoon between lunch and dinner and then in the evening before going to sleep. It should cure the upset stomach in five days at the most."

"That's perfect." Yuki nodded and paid for the product. He was let out of the shop and hurried to his car, still shaken after the bizzare incident. Both women expressed their hope for Shuichi to get well soon, one louder than the other.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well... It feels really good to have finished this chapter! It was so much fun! (especially the creepy zombie fangirl bit – though it looks way better in my head XD XD)

Just in case you were wondering:

The hot drink that Yuki told Shuichi to drink was Lempsip – this funny drink for when you have a flu.. It smells lemony and kinda sour and tastes real funny... XD

Don't give out to me about the syrup's name... I Suck at naming stuff... =.=

I blame Yuki's OOCness towards the end on the shock! He'll be back to his normal self in the second chapter.. XD

And I'm not gonna keep Kathleen and Takaya around – just gave them names so I wouldn't have to refer to them as 'the blond' and 'the brunette' all the time XD

And I've already got big plans for the second chapter! XD XD XD

Please Review to let me know what you think and thank you for reading! .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter! ^.^

I finished the second one just after the first but didn't have the time to type it out XP

I really hope it doesn't suck, please Read and Review!

(had NO idea how to call it so it's unnamed XD)

Warning: A little bit of fluff

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation... No matter how much I might pretend, it still belongs to the wonderful Maki Murakami.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chapter Two: **-

Yuki parked his car in front of the house. He went up to the door and unlocked it very quietly, hoping that Shuichi was still asleep. After he hung up his coat and put away his shoes, the writer walked towards their bedroom but paused when he heard the sound of something heavy falling. He stopped in front of the door to his study, dreading of what-or who- he might find behind it. Another thud. Yuki put his hand on the doorknob and pushed it down. He opened the door to reveal Shuichi standing on Yuki's office chair, trying to reach the top of a tall bookcase.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The novelist asked, anger building up. Shuichi froze. He thought Yuki had gone out on an errand and wouldn't be back for a while and his game disc seemed to be 'missing'.

The young singer slowly turned around to look at his fuming lover. He was wearing large pajamas that Yuki made him change into before. They had blue and white stripes and the shirt was long, buttoned up almost all the way. The writer had to admit that his lover looked extremely adorable in the slightly too large pj's. Especially now that he was scared for his life. But Yuki couldn't let him get away with it – He was wrecking his neat and tidy study, there were books and papers all over the floor now! "I asked", Yuki slowly ground out between his teeth, struggling not to yell, "what. The. Fuck. Are you DOING IN MY STUDY?" And there goes his self-control.

"I... Umm... You see, Yuki... I-I-I... I wwas j-just looking for.. F-for my game..." Tears welded up in his eyes and he was trying very hard not to let them fall. But a second later he jumped off the chair and was sobbing into Yuki's shirt. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm sooo sorry Yukiiii! I didn't mean to mess up your study, I sweaaaarr! I just wanted to find my game and put everything back the way it waaas! Really! Waaah! Please don't be mad! Don't throw me out!"

Yuki pushed the slobbering boy away from his clean shirt and scolded him, "BAKA! Baka, baka, BAKA! You know you're NOT allowed in here when I'm not home! I've been gone for a mere couple of hours and look what you've done! You completely TRASHED my study! MY study!" The writer was panting with anger. This is the one place in the house he treasured most - where he could always lock himself inside and relax.

"I-I-It's your fault too, you know!" Shuichi shouted, switching to the defensive, with tears falling from his eyes, "YOU hid my game! I know you did it! It's your fault I had to come and look for it!"

"MY FAULT? YOU! WRECKED! MY! STUDY for some STUPID, idiotic game for MORONS and now it's suddenly MY FAULT! You damn brat! You weren't even supposed to play – you were supposed to REST!"

"Kingdom Hearts is NOT STUPID! YOU'RE stupid! And I was fucking BORED! I didn't wanna sleep! I wanted to PLAAAYYY! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I HATE YOU YUKI!' With that, the singer ran out with tears flying after him. Yuki, who was still a bit shocked that Shuichi was so furious and swore, winced when he heard the 'SLAM!' of their bedroom door. He was still breathing heavily from this fight but has calmed down now, all the anger deserted him when Shuichi fled. Again. The brat deserved a good scolding for turning the room upside down but maybe this wasn't the way to go...

Yuki sighed heavily and dropped down into his office chair noisily, resting his head in one of his hands propped up on his knee. _'Shit...'_ Today was gonna suck pretty bad since it was still just before 12 and they've already had a massive fight, annoying their neighbors, no doubt -again. He heard loud sobs coming from the bedroom and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He growled, hating this damn feeling. Since he couldn't go talk to Shuichi right now, Yuki started cleaning up his study. _'How can anyone cause so much damage to a room in such a short amount of time?'_

Way over an hour later, Yuki had finally finished straightening up the room and dragged his feet to the hall. No matter how much he didn't want to, the writer had to go in there and talk with the brat. He was standing in front of the bedroom door and opened it quietly with a sigh. He saw a small, curled up ball under the covers with a fluff of soft, black hair outside of the covers, marking Shuichi's head. Yuki put the syrup and spoon he brought with him on the bedside table, next to an empty cup.

The novelist sat down on the side of the bed, careful not to crush his small lover. Shuichi's face wasn't visible so Yuki couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. He had to be careful when dealing with him – when sick, the singer really wasn't himself. And they had just had a fight. Yuki knew that his little runt didn't mean that last thing he said but for some reason, it still hurt.

"Shuichi?" He asked to see if the boy was awake. No response. "Shuichi." Yuki leaned over to brush some of the black hair away from the boy's face but as soon as his skin made contact, the younger man curled up even more and pulled the covers up to cover his head too. "Shuichi, stop that. You'll suffocate under there." Yuki pulled at the covers but Shuichi tightened his grip on them, not wanting to let go. Annoyed at how difficult his brat was being, the writer yanked the covers away with all his strength, sending them to the floor behind him. Realizing that the barrier was gone, Shuichi huffed and stubbornly turned away from Yuki, pulling his knees up close to his chin. He refused to look at the older man and stared into the wall with a determined expression on his child-like face.

Yuki sighed and leaned over close to the boy's ear to whisper softly, "Shu-chan... Come on, don't be like that." Even though he was a romance novelist, Yuki despised sweet and fluffy talk but the cute nickname and his lover's breath on his cheek made Shuichi's heart flutter and he knew it. "I'm... 'sigh' I'm sorry, Shu..."

The boy's eyes filled up with tears and he whimpered quietly. This just wasn't fair – how was he supposed to stay mad at the author if he resorted to such dirty tricks? Shuichi's bottom lip trembled and he turned around too quickly to give Yuki any chance of escaping, hugging him tightly and bawling into his clean shirt. "Waaaahh! Yukii! I'm so sorryyy!"

The position was very difficult for the author to keep up for long – his legs were sitting over the edge of the bed and his torso was painfully twisted over 90°. Thank goodness that his both hands were on either side of Shuichi – otherwise he would've collapsed on top of the smaller boy, crushing him.

After a good few -very painful- minutes, the singer seemed to have calmed down a bit and his wails turned into sobs. Yuki saw this as the perfect opportunity to pull Shuichi up onto his lap, holding him close to his chest and slowly rocking back and forth, as if soothing a small child.

"Y-Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

Shuichi looked up at him with huge, wet eyes and puffy red cheeks, "You know I don't hate you, right? I didn't mean it..."

"I know, I know..." Yuki assured the young man, petting his black hair.

"You know I love you, right?" The boy asked.

"I know"

"Yuki..?"

"Yes?"

"And... Do you love me too?" Shuichi looked up again with tearful, hopeful eyes.

"Sure.. You know that.." Yuki told him, squeezing him tighter. He hated it when the brat asked him questions with such obvious answers. Shuichi smiled and nestled in closer to his lover.

When Yuki looked down at the boy a minute later, he saw that the exhausted singer drifted off to sleep after having wasted so much energy.

Shuichi opened his eyes and shifted under the warm covers, sitting upright. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was hallucinating -again- since the first thing he saw after having opened his eyes was his lover.

Yuki was sitting on the opposite side of the bed with his laptop on his lap. The writer would normally never take the precious machine out of his study if Shuichi was home but he just couldn't leave the singer and had to do something useful. The boy's eyes widened and his face lit up when the writer looked at him. _'Oh shit.'_ was the only thing Yuki could think after seeing the look on his brat's face. Shuichi was awake and in high spirits. Yuki had exactly 5 seconds before the young man would jump and glomp him. Fortunately for the writer -and his lover-, he was able to quickly press 'Ctrl+S' to save his progress just before being attacked.

"Yuuukiiii!" Shuichi screamed, launching to glomp his grumpy love. The hug was tight – no normal man would stand it – but just slightly less strong than usually.

While the brat was distracted, Yuki quickly uncapped the syrup bottle he held out of Shuichi's sight and poured some of the sticky substance on the spoon in his right hand. Then, when the boy opened his mouth to say something, the writer stuck the silverware in his lover's mouth with the speed and precision of a ninja.

"A-ghlp" Shuichi blinked his eyes a couple of times, surprised at the metal object that was suddenly thrust in his mouth. Yuki took the object out, making sure to empty its contents into the boy's mouth beforehand. Shuichi just sat there on his knees, arms around the writer, and didn't say anything for fear of spilling whatever it was that was in his mouth.

"Swallow it." Yuki told him after a while, seeing that Shuichi's brain couldn't do anything without being given a clear order. The boy swallowed the thick, sweet liquid and shuddered as it slid down his throat.

"What-" He started but was rudely interrupted.

"Syrup. For your flu." Yuki said, holding up the bottle.

"'Stomach-Flu-Be-Gone'" Shuichi read aloud, "Wow, what a lame name... Are you sure this isn't poison or anything? It doesn't sound like a brand name and it's too obvious..."

"It's just a syrup – if I wanted to poison you, I would've done it discreetly. The stupid name doesn't matter and she said I'd need a prescription for anything else." The older man told him. "And that would involve going to the doctor's." He added when he saw the question forming in his lover's brain. Shuichi quickly shut his mouth. He didn't really like doctors. For anything more serious than a simple flu, he would never go to the doctor's. Because 'doctors = shots'. And 'shots = needles + weird fluids, which = really sore arms'. He remembers his last injection years ago, back in high school, when the doctor gave him a damn vaccine for some new made-up disease – his arm was so sore, he couldn't play his beloved synth for days after! Shuichi fumed silently at the thought. When he snapped out of it, the boy noticed that his lover was missing. It was amazing how after just two years, Yuki was able to slip from Shuichi's grasp when the boy was distracted.

He got up and loudly padded to the kitchen, where he heard some pots and other cutlery clanging. Yuki was there, standing over the stove and a pot of boiling water. The singer sat down at a dining table there and asked "What are you doing, Yuki?"

"Baka. I'm cooking dinner – what does it look like?"

"Dinner already? But it's still so early!"

"No, it's not. It's already four, you slept the whole afternoon off."

"Wow..." Shuichi was surprised, he never slept so much.

Yuki turned around and, seeing that his brat was still wearing his PJ's, he told him "Go change. And not into some shorts and a thin tee. Wear something warmer. And put some socks on too." Shuichi pouted a bit and went to their bedroom to change. _'Honestly! Sometimes it feels like I'm the damn brat's mother or something!'_ Yuki shuddered at the disturbing thought.

A few minutes later the singer came back, wearing worn out jeans, a thick brown jumper and a pair of fuzzy white socks. "So what are you cooking for dinner, Yuki?"

"Chicken soup. It's supposed to be good for stomach flu."

"Aww... But I don't like soup... Couldn't you make spaghetti or something..?" He asked in a pleading voice.

"No."

"But- please? I don't like chicken soup..."

"It's good for you. Spaghetti's not." Yuki gave the boy an icy glare that made Shuichi shut up and hang his head down.

Some time later, Yuki poured the soup into two bowls and put one in front of Shuichi. The boy made a face but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Then the novelist went back to the kitchen and handed his brat a large glass of watered-down apple juice.

The singer looked at it and said, "Thanks... But I'll have some Coke instead." He said, getting up, but his lover's sharp voice stopped him.

"No, you won't. Coke is really bad for your stomach." Shuichi started saying something but was interrupted. "You wanna spend the rest of the day on the bathroom floor? Was it so much fun before?" His icy, piercing glare held Shuichi in place. When the brat sat back down and took the spoon in his hand to eat the soup, Yuki did the same.

They ate dinner in silence – a pretty rare occurrence when they weren't fighting.

After dinner, Yuki went to his study to work on his novel some more and Shuichi was in the living room, playing Kingdom Hearts and getting his ass kicked by Cerberus. When he saw the three-headed doggy at first, he thought it would be a fun boss but after having died three times in the first ten minutes, he changed his mind. He also learned that giving Donald and Goofy good potions was useless since they ended up dead half a minute into the fight, so he only gave them ethers from now on.

When it was past nine, Yuki got out of his study and waited patiently while his lover, satisfied that he finally beat the hellish dog, saved the game. They went to bed together but didn't even cuddle – which upset Shuichi – because Yuki, as he so kindly explained to Shuichi, didn't want to "get the damn virus. It's probably mutated to infect with your stupidity too and I don't wish to be sick with 'morons' flu'." The writer blamed his bad mood on the fact that he was dead tired. After Shuichi whined some about how mean Yuki was being, they went to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wow.. XD It turned out way longer than I expected! XD  
>And I planned to have Shuichi go to the doctor in this one... But then I got too involved in the fight and stuff.. I just couldn't help it! .<p>

I didn't want to insult KH! Really! It was all Yuki's fault – that's what he thinks of the game, not me! I'm a huge Kingdom Hearts fangirl! . And yes, I did have some trouble with Cerberus... =.=

And I'm really sorry about that OOCness of Yuki's before... v.v

Heh.. It seems to me like they have their own thoughts and do what they want XD

Wasn't gonna have Yuki and Shuichi fight like that but.. My first version was so OOCish that it felt really uncomfortable! XD I'm happier with this one.. XP

Please Review! (and I welcome any ideas you might want to share with me? :3)

Oh! What should I make Shuichi be sick with? I have kind of an idea (can't say it's original but oh well XP) but got nothing much beyond that.. XP just the scene at the doctor's.. XD

And thank you for reading! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes XP :

Heh.. This is more fluff than humor though I doubt you could call it fluff.. XD

Anyway.. XP

Sorry if you encounter any OOCness, I was trying hard to make them as much in character as possible.

I'll explain stuff in the end note XP

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Chapter 3 – Day 2**_

Yuki was once again woken up too early by the unpleasant sounds of Shuichi's vomiting. He took the abandoned pillow and pressed it against his ears, hoping to drown out the disgusting noise. No such luck – the writer could still hear everything except it was a bit muffled now. Shuichi finished, cleaned himself up and dragged his feet back to the bedroom. He threw himself noisily on the bed only to find that his pillow has been stolen. He snatched it away from the novelist's hands and put it under his head, sighing. He definitely didn't like being sick. Not one bit.

The singer quickly fell back asleep but Yuki couldn't force his brain to shut down for a couple more hours. He grumbled some swears at his lover's stomach and sat up. He couldn't fall back asleep, it was 7AM and he didn't feel like getting up yet. _'Great...'_ he thought sarcastically, _'Another early start to a long, hard day.'_ He leaned back against the headboard of their bed and just sat there, staring off into space.

After about half an hour, he felt like getting up so he went to take a shower. This successfully wasted half an hour more and he felt a bit refreshed now. He still wasn't happy but at least now he was actually awake, both his body and mind were working properly. The writer got dressed and went to get his usual breakfast – a nice, hot cup of coffee and a cigarette. He took the freshly brewed drink to his office and got to work.

At around 11, he heard Shuichi getting up and running to the bathroom again, just as the phone rang. Yuki went to where he last saw the phone – their bedroom – and took the call. "Moshi moshi"

"Hello, Yuki-san? Where's Shuichi?" It was Hiro.

_'Ahh, so this is what I've completely forgotten about... Shuichi's work...'_ The brat was supposed to call his guitarist friend yesterday! "He won't be coming to work today." He told the musician.

"No way! I don't care what kinky thing you did last night ,you animals, get him up 'cause we're already falling behind with the recording!"

"Flattering but it's not because of me.. This time.." He held up the receiver towards the bathroom, where Shuichi was emptying his stomach rather noisily.

"Oh.. Wow, that sounds bad..." Hiro sounded thrown-off and somewhat embarrassed at him jumping to conclusions like that. Yuki grumbled something illegible "Well, give him my best, I'll call him later to see how he feels. Bye!"

"Yuki just grunted. It wasn't that surprising that Hiro thought Shuichi was trying to get out of work because of something they did on the night before – it's happened before. The writer grinned slightly at the memories and was lost in thought when Shuichi came out of the bathroom.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked in an accusatory tone. He was 90% sure the sadistic writer found his misery amusing.

"I'm not smiling. Your guitarist friend called, you forgot to call them up yesterday to say that you weren't coming to work today!"

"Sorry..." Shuichi looked apologetically up at his lover, who stalked off towards his office, muttering something about "Damn brats who can't even take care of their own business..". The singer just looked at his lover walking away tiredly and went back to bed – he felt worse than yesterday and was even more tired too.

At lunchtime, Yuki finished up the chapter he was on and broke away from the lap top. His stomach demanded food so the writer went down to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. The place was just as clean as he left it last night, so Shuichi most likely hadn't been in here yet. _'What is that idiot thinking? He better not be playing on that PS2 without any breakfast!'_ Already formulating a threatening scolding in his mind, Yuki made his way to the living room. He stopped at the entrance though when he saw that this room too was spotlessly clean. There was no sign that the singer was in here. _'He couldn't be...'_ The writer headed for the bedroom, hoping that the boy wouldn't be asleep. If he slept too long, it was a sign that he wasn't feeling well, which spelled unpredictable trouble for Yuki. He opened the door, came inside and saw that Shuichi was indeed still sleeping. _'Shit.'_ He went up to the bed and sat down on the edge. Should he wake him up? Or would it be better to let the boy sleep? Deciding that too much sleep now meant the singer wouldn't fall asleep in the evening, he reached over to shake his shoulder.

The small ball curled up in the middle of the king-sized bed had the covers pulled up to his rosy cheeks, showing only the top half of his face and a mess of black hair. Eiri shook his lover's shoulder but nothing happened. Then he noticed the flushed cheeks and heard the slightly labored breathing and stopped moving for a minute. The singer looked so weak, so fragile, that he might almost break if Yuki wasn't careful. He didn't know what to do – he didn't want to touch the boy for fear of somehow making him worse but he wanted to wake him up to see if he was alright. To put it off, he went to the kitchen to the medicine drawer and took out a thermometer. He came back to the bedroom, hoping really hard that the singer would be awake but nothing changed. He sat back down next to the boy. _'Stop being so friggin' stupid!'_ he chided himself, _'He's not made of porcelain! He won't fucking fall apart if you touch him! Just do it already, don't be such a fucking wuss!' _He reached out and lifted Shuichi up a bit so he could drag him up onto his lap. He put him up across his lap so it would be easier for him to take the boy's temperature and frowned when the singer curled up into a small ball instead of waking up. Yuki put his hand to the boy's forehead first and was really surprised at how hot it was. He was no doctor, hardly knew anything about stuff like that, really, but even the writer could tell that getting a high temperature all of a sudden was pretty bad. Especially when coupled with the slightly heavy breathing.

Yuki took the thermometer and stuck it in his brat's mouth. The few minutes he had to wait seemed to drag by painfully slow on purpose, just to try and make the writer even more irritated – and worried. Finally, time was up and Yuki took the thermometer out of the boy's mouth. He looked at the temperature displayed, reset it and put it back in Shuichi's mouth. The second reading was the same – and so were the third and fourth. _'Fuck'_ 40ºC. _'This can't be good...'_ He put the boy back on the bed and went into the kitchen in search of something that would lower the singer's temperature. Eventually he found a syrup that looked promising. He took it back to the bedroom along with a small spoon and cursed again when he saw the expiration date. He really needed to clean that drawer out... He would go out to get some medicine but wouldn't dare leave Shuichi alone after what happened on the day before. Even though the boy had no reason to look through Yuki's things for anything and didn't look like he would be running around the place in the short time it took the writer to run down to the nearest shop, he still couldn't leave the brat by himself, not like this. Unless! Yes, there was a way to make sure his little idiot wouldn't cause any trouble!

He put Shuichi's head in between the four very fluffy pillows, then took out the largest blanket he could find and tucked it in very, very tightly around the little man's body. And stapled it to the mattress, just to be sure. And in case the little freak of nature somehow managed to overcome his fever and the blanket, he put a heavy duvet on top of him. Then he soaked a small washcloth in cold water, wrung it out and put it neatly on the singer's forehead to try and cool him down a bit. With that done, Yuki locked the bedroom door from the outside, grabbed his things and hurried to the nearest shop there was. Once there, he asked for something to cure fever and was given a box of pills. When he got back to the house less than 20 minutes later, the writer unlocked their bedroom door and was relieved to see that the boy was still bound to the bed, sleeping. Yuki sighed with relief and put the pills on a bedside table. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then, after having put it beside the pills, he unbound his lover from the bed. He left the blanket and thick duvet on top of him though, and sat down on the bed.

Shuichi stirred and turned his head to the side, causing the cloth to slip off his forehead. He opened his eyes a bit and looked blearily up at the writer. "Gmoornin Yuuki", he mumbled.

"Morning, brat." Yuki said back. "Sit up."

"Whhyyy?" The small whine grated at the writer's nerves but he restrained himself from raising his voice.

"'Cause I said so." He said, irritated.

Shuichi grumbled and slowly, reluctantly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt tired and heavy, so the singer leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. He looked at the writer questioningly from under half-closed lids. He was breathing pretty heavily – well, more heavily than normal - and it felt as if there was some unseen force on his chest, preventing his lungs from expanding enough to take in a large, satisfying breath. This really irritated the boy and made him very annoyed.

"Here, take these." Yuki held out the water glass and two small, white, round pills.

"No." Shuichi frowned at the offering.

The curt, defying reply stunned the writer a little but it only lasted a second. "Now." he growled.

"No. I don't like pills – they taste yucky and always get stuck in my throat." The little pop star crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, pouting angrily.

"Take them or I'll make you..!" Yuki was running out of patience for the brat.

"No." Shuichi growled slightly and sealed his lips tight when he saw Yuki getting closer.

Yuki glared at the brat and thought about what he should do to make him swallow the damn pills. _'I have 3 options... **Option #1**: Grab Shuichi's jaw, press the joints to open and force the pillows down his throat. Though then he'd probably choke... And he'd start wailing... And we'd get into another fight...' _Yuki sighed and reluctantly crossed this option out. _'**Option #2**: Kiss the brat and when he opens his mouth, quickly break away and shove the pills inside. But then I'd most likely get sick too.. And having him sick is bad enough.. We wouldn't be able to take care of ourselves and Tohma would get involved, no doubt...'_ He grimaced and threw this option away too. He snickered and chose the third option.

Shuichi was still sitting up against the headboard, trying to glare at his lover, failing miserably. Yuki put the glass back and the singer narrowed his eyes. He knew that there was no way in hell the writer would give up so easily – and he was right.

Yuki smirked at Shuichi with that superior look in his eyes that spelled trouble for his little brat. The singer's feverish mind was running through all the possible things Yuki could so to him to make him swallow the stupid pills and he shivered. Yuki got onto the bed and slowly, like a dangerous predator, crawled up to Shuichi. The singer gulped and pulled the covers up to his chin, which the writer promptly snatched away. He trapped the boy's legs with his own and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You need to take these pills, Shu, and I'll make you take them." Then he reached up under the little singer's pajama top and made him squeak when he touched that sensitive area under the boy's arms. Yuki was tickling him ruthlessly until the feverish singer could hardly breathe. Then the writer grabbed the pills, threw them into Shuichi's mouth and grabbed his lips, pulling them together so the boy couldn't spit the medicine out. Shuichi looked a bit like a pissed-off duck, which greatly amused the sadistic writer.

Over a minute passed before Shuichi gave in and swallowed the pills – or rather tried to, since they got stuck in his throat. Yuki let a small smile creep to his lips and handed his lover the glass of water, getting off the singer. "Good. Now go back to sleep." He grunted.

"But I don't wanna. I've slept enough. I'm not tired now." Shuichi whined quietly. Yuki growled, annoyed. He was obviously still tired. _'I swear, that brat is only sick to annoy the hell out of me.'_ "Fine. Go get some breakfast then." Shuichi thought about it for a minute and then grunted softly and fell under the covers without another word. _'Thank god for those drowsy pills...'_ Yuki thought and left the room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Author's Ending Note! XD :

Heh..

I know that Shuichi isn't actually as whiny about pills and takes his medicine without trouble but the story wouldn't be the same otherwise.. XP

XD I wrote this chapter while babysitting, it was really late and I was feeling a bit sadistic towards Yuki and Shuichi.. :3 That's why I made Shu feel worse than before XP And may have cursed myself because of that... =.= Not feeling too well myself now XD

And I'm sorry if my descriptions of Shuichi's sickness and treatment aren't very good or true, haven't been that sick in years XD Trying my best to make it believable though! .

What else.. Oh yea! I've already written the doctor scene before this one but felt like adding something in between XD The doctor chapter (which I think is way better than this, and funnier XD) will probably be the next chapter of this story! Woohoo!

And this one would've been up way, way earlier (XP) but I suddenly got an idea for another Gravi fic and was working on that one XD

Damn.. And my summer exams are next week... And the only thing I do in class is write Gravitation fics, pretending to study! . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Heh.. So this isn't the doctor chapter like I said before XP Sorry.. XP

It's just that I suddenly got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone... But it's short, more like half a chapter XD

So here it goes!:

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chapter 4(.5) – Day 5**

It was the fifth day. The fifth day since Shuichi first started throwing up. The pills Yuki got for his little lover worked very well – his temperature went back to normal just yesterday. After Yuki fixed them up some light lunch, he had to go meet with Mizuki for some interview-related thing. Shuichi saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask Yuki to borrow his laptop. Then he pleaded. Then he begged, on his knees, with tears in his eyes. Eventually, Yuki shouted "Fine! Fine, but only half an hour! I'll be back in 40 minutes and if I see you've done something with it..." He let the threat hang in the air. But these last words had no effect on his idiot, who jumped up, hugged the taller man tightly and screamed in a quieter-than-normal voice,

'Yaaaaaayy!" Thank you so much Yuki! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." The writer grumbled, annoyed, and went to his study to put in the password. "But you're forbidden from touching anything else in this room! You understand, brat? I still haven't completely forgiven you for demolishing my precious study the last time. If you leave even one stinky strand of hair here, I'll strangle you to death." But Shuichi wasn't listening anymore. He was happily – and very carefully – surfing the net on Yuki's precious computer. The older man sighed irritably and went off to meet with his editor. He'd have to make it quick.

-35 minutes later-

A blood-curling scream resounded through the neighborhood just as Yuki entered the house and he immediately wen to the source of the said scream. He entered his study to find Shuichi looking at the computer screen with the most interesting expression – his face expressed panic, confusion, joy, fear, understanding and, most of all, huge shock. Apparently, he was in very deep thought since he didn't notice the author's arrival and when Yuki asked Shuichi what the brat was screaming about, he jumped in his seat and whipped his head to the side to look up at Yuki.

"Yuuuukiiii!" He jumped up and ran to his lover, squeezing the life out of him."Waaaahh! Yuuukii! You won't believe this!" He wailed into the novelist's shirt, making it all wet. Yuki somehow managed to pull the boy's head away a bit and looked at the singer with slight disgust.

"You're right. I probably won't believe you. So don't fuck around and tell me what you've done to my laptop."

"That's not iiitt! I haven't done anything to your laptop!"

"Then what the fuck was that scream I just heard? And what are you babbling on about?" The blonde's mood was plummeting down second by second, too close to the red zone.

"Yes! Okay! Um! Uh! Um! Sit down! Yes, you better... Better sit down for this." Shuichi was trying really hard to think straight. Yuki growled with irritation but sat down in the chair his lover just left to speed up the process. Shuichi took a deep breath and curled up across Yuki's lap. The writer growled but didn't say anything and didn't try to throw him off so Shuichi took this as a very good sign. "Well..." he gulped "I suppose I'll start from the beginning. You see... So a few minutes before you came in, I got sick again... And-"

"Did you wash your hands?"

"What?"

"Did you wash your hands before you touched my laptop again?"

". . ."

"Well did you?"

"Yes! But listen to what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Fine"

"Anyway... Back to what I was saying! So I got sick and then I came back and thought 'Hey, maybe I should see what's wrong with me and how to cure it?' Cause you know that the internet has answers to everything! If you go to google, you can type in something and it will finish the sentence for you! Like if you type in 'How do I' there's stuff like 'How do I have sex?' but I don't think anyone that surfs the net doesn't know that, it must be for really stupid people, or if you type in 'Why am I', there's stuff like 'Why am I always the cow?' Which doesn't make any sense cause-"

"Get back to the damn story." Yuki cut Shuichi off, feeling his temper rising again.

"Ah! Right! So anyway, you can find an answer to everything on the internet! So I went to google and typed in 'I vomit every day and feel really tired' and clicked on the first page I saw and Yuki! I-I-I-I'm... I'm pregnant!"

". . ."

"Yuki..? Yuki, are you mad?"

"Baka. Guys can't get pregnant. It's physically impossible for a man to get pregnant. You don't have the.. Female parts.."

"That's not true, Yuki! That's exactly what I thought! But look!" He pointed to the laptop, where a news site opened up. "HE got pregnant! And HE's a MAN!"

"And he's a fucking tranny, idiot! It used to be a woman, she got a sex change!"

"But! But look! He doesn't have any boobs so he's not a woman! He doesn't have those 'female parts'!"

"Yes, she does. She still has her... Her womb... And.. Stuff.. You know.." Shuichi just looked at him with a really confused expression on his face. "You're 20 years old! Don't tell me you didn't have a sex ed class in high school!"

"I... I remember pictures of some weird bug things with tails, swimming to a round cake..." He said, innocently. Yuki stared at him with an expression that was truly rare for the writer – blank. He knew Shuichi was dumb, but to be that dumb?

"Well..." He started after getting over the small shock, 'You see... Women have certain organs inside them, you can't see it, and they need those things to get pregnant. You don't have them. You can't get pregnant."

"How do you know I don't have them?" The writer's eye twitched a little at that. The damn brat was doing that again. He was being childish and very irritating, though not on purpose.

"Because you have a penis. You can have wither a penis or a vagina, you can't have both!" Yuki didn't see any other way to make the brat understand it. He had to put it in simple terms for the singer to actually get it, had to say the disgusting 'v' word...

"Oh. Then I'm not pregnant..?"

"Of course not. Baka. Now get off, I need to get to work." Shuichi sighed and slid off his lover's lap reluctantly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ending Notes:

Well XP

Short, wasn't it? XD

Sorry for any typos! Am using spell checker but may have missed some words that were spelled right – but have a different meaning XP. And I really don't wanna go over this, am way to tired.. Just had to upload it though! XD

Hehe.. I know it's really, really tempting to write about Shu (or Yuki o.o) having mood swings, and cravings, and driving the other man insane.. So I don't blame anyone writing mpreg fics cause am tempted to do it too! XD XD

Probably won't though... XP

Gah, ideas keep getting in my head, they're forcing their way into my mind and take over my hand to put them into words on paper! XD So I'll be uploading a lot more fics soon XP XD

My wrist hurts like hell and I feel horrible but don't wanna go study so I may upload the next chapter tonight XD

Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Hehe, yup, I'm putting this chappie up tonight! Yay!

So finally, the doctor chapter.. Now let's see just what happens when Shuichi has to go to the doctor's.. :3

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Chapter 5 – Visiting the doctor's office**

* * * 2 days later - 8th day of Shuichi's fly, Monday morning * * *

As the sound of Shuichi's violent retching reached Yuki's study, the writer shakily took out his 10th cigarette in the last half hour. He couldn't take it anymore. The syrup wasn't working at all and Shuichi still vomited as much as – and sometimes more than – the first day. The only thing that changed in the last week was that his temperature went down and when the fever came back, Yuki chased it away with the pills. He's been a wreck for these past few days – the both have. Just as predicted, the writer got no writing done at all – even though he spent his days locked up in his study so the singer wouldn't cling to him. Hey fought and made up every day. And Shuichi was cranky. Real cranky.

This morning, Shuichi was sick even longer than the others. When the house fell silent again, Yuki got up with a determined expression on his usually cool and composed face. He entered the bedroom just as Shuichi was coming out of the bathroom after having cleaned himself up.

"Get dressed." Yuki ordered curtly.

"What?"

"Get. Dressed."

"W- I don't get it, why?" The writer's odd behavior puzzled him since he couldn't think of any reason why he'd want him to get dressed.

"I'm taking you somewhere, get dressed."

'Where are w-" He was cut off by the bedroom's door5 closing. Yuki was already gone off. Shuichi just shrugged and decided not to question his lover's motives – a decision that he would greatly regret later.

When Shuichi came into Yuki's study, fully dressed, the writer turned away from his laptop and frowned. "What the hell is that? I told you to get dressed."

"I did." The singer frowned back, looking down at his orangey tee and green shorts.

Go change." Yuki growled "I won't have you walking around in those skimpy clothes when you're obviously sick. Wear some jeans and a good jumper. And don't forget socks!"

Shuichi came back a few minutes later, dressed in his old, worn-out jeans and a reddish-brown zip-up jumper. Satisfied, the writer then got up and went to the hall, Shuichi following closely behind, where both men put on their jackets and shoes. Yuki went out, grabbing his keys on the way, and locked the house.

They were inside Yuki's expensive Mercedes, about to take off, when Shuichi asked, "So, uhh... Where are we going?"

"You'll see.." Yuki smiled mysteriously. But Shuichi knew it wasn't genuine. There was something suspiciously off about his 'smile' but the boy didn't question him.

The ride was quiet and the traffic was getting worse – it was 11 AM – and Shuichi kept trying to figure out where Yuki could be taking him so early in the morning. He was so deep in his thoughts that the singer didn't notice when the car stopped. Yuki opened the door and Shuichi snapped out of his reverie to see the one-story high, long building in front of them. They were in the middle of a large car park in front of a private clinic. Shuichi stared for a second at the large, white, unfamiliar buildings that gave him chills. The passenger's side door opened and Shuichi slammed it back to close it. He wasn't getting out. No way. He knew that vomiting every day was bad enough for a shot. And he was not getting one! Yuki frowned and pulled again. Shuichi closed it again and pressed the lock down on his side. The irritated writer unlocked the door with his keys and the singer slammed the lock down again. On the ride here, Shuichi didn't say anything so he thought it was gonna be easier than he'd expected. Wrong.

Yuki went back around the car, unlocked it again and got into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind him. "Shuichi."

No response.

"Shuichi?"

"Still no response."

"Shuichi!"

The boy turned his head around to the writer but didn't speak – he felt betrayed by his lover and couldn't think of anything to say so he just stared at Yuki with wide, hurt eyes that glistened with yet unshed tears.

"Shuichi, we have to go in there."

He shook his head, whimpering. He really didn't want to have to get out here, he just wanted to go back home and go to sleep.

"Listen, the doctor won't hurt you."

". . ."

"You have to see a doctor to get better. He's just gonna find out what's wrong and give you something to make you feel better. You wanna puke your guts up everyday until you die from sickness?" Again, he felt as if he were talking to a 5 year old.

After a few more minutes of Yuki trying gently to persuade Shuichi that the doctor wouldn't hurt him, the writer lost his patience with the brat and shouted, "Shuichi! For the love of god! Stop behaving like such a fucking spoiled brat and get out of the goddamn car! I'm sick of your whining and throwing up so you're going to see the doctor whether you like it or not! Grow a pair!"

The singer was crying now and tried to resist but Yuki went around to the brat's side of the car, opened the door with more force than necessary and tried to pull him out. He noticed that Shuichi's seatbelt was still on so he released the boy and then roughly yanked him out of the car, closing the door and locking it quickly. Apparently, the little pop star saw that there was no point in struggling because he sighed with resignation and let Yuki drag him over to the clinic's automatic front door.

"Wipe your face. I don't want to be seen with such a crying mess." He told the boy sternly.

Shuichi obediently wiped away his tears with his soft sleeve. _'Oh for the love of' _The writer reached into his pocket and handed the boy a handkerchief to wipe his nose with. He still looked like a mess but Yuki just sighed and pushed him in. They went up to the receptionist and Yuki asked to see doctor Young. Thankfully, he was in and so the writer filled the form for his brat. They sat down in one of the many chairs in the waiting room. It was a bit crowded, despite the early hour.

Eventually, the receptionist called out "Shindou Shuichi!" and Yuki elbowed the boy in the side. "You deaf, brat? She just called your name – go in."

But Shuichi just grabbed Yuki's hand and said in a pleading voice, "Come with me, Yuki... Please..."

"No. You're an adult now. Go in yourself." He tried to shake off the small hands clutching his hand but Shuichi had him locked in a death grip.

"Shindou Shuichi! Go into Doctor Young's office now please." The woman called out again.

"Brat, get off! Go in quickly before the call out someone else!"

"No! Come with me!"

"Shindou Shuichi? Alright then, Ra-"

"No! He's here, he's here, sorry.' Yuki interrupted with an apologetic smile. He got up and dragged the brat along to the office, muttering death threats all the way.

Yuki pushed his partner in through the door and went in after him, scowling. Doctor Young turned around in his chair and gave the couple a welcoming smile. He was a middle-aged man with some gray hair in between black and a short, trimmed beard.

"Hello Shindou-san, Yuki-san. Please take a seat." He gestured at the two comfortable-looking chairs across from his desk. Yuki pushed Shuichi lightly and they both sat down in the leather chairs. Doctor Young then addressed the younger man, "So what seems to be the problem, Shindou-san?"

"N-nothing much really... Just an upset stomach... It's nothing too serious, I feel just fine..." He answered after a moment, when Eiri elbowed him slightly, discreetly, in the ribs. The boy blushed a bit and dropped his gaze to study his fidgeting hands – he was a terrible liar.

The doctor didn't say anything for a while, not having expected this answer. Yuki glared at his lover, annoyed at him. _''Nothing much?' Nothing much? Every morning I wake up to the sounds of his puking up last night's dinner and I haven't cooked – or eaten – anything good on over a week cause the brat can't keep anything with more flavor than rice down!' _ "He's sick." Yuki said, giving the nervous boy a glare. "He gets sick every morning and can't keep much down. The smells of things like Teriyaki chicken make him run for the bathroom. He had a fever before but took some pills and it went away. Not much coughing, just occasionally. He's also very fatigued lately." Shuichi gasped and looked up, feeling betrayed again.

"Hmm..." The doctor was thinking what Yuki said over. He gestured towards the white mattress on a metal table-bed and told the boy, "Please sit down here, Shindou-san. And take off your jumper." The man took his stethoscope from the desk and a sphygmomanometer(1) from one of the drawers.

Shuichi whimpered slightly, too low for the doctor to hear, and Yuki pushed him over in the direction of the table. The boy sighed and sat down on the white plastic sheet that covered it and reluctantly took off the zip-up jumper. He had a short-sleeved, gray t-shirt underneath with the picture of a ruler and a rock saying "You rock!" and "You rule!" to each other.

The doctor came over to Shuichi and put his instruments next to the boy. He first took the stethoscope and listened to the singer's heartbeat for a few minutes. Then he nodded, put the tool away and took the sphygmomanometer in hand. He measured the blood pressure – and made Shuichi giggle a bit at the weird feeling – then put it away and took a spatula.

"Say 'ahh'." he instructed and Shuichi obeyed him. Doctor Young checked his throat and the colour of his tongue, then threw the spatula into a bin when he was done. Lastly, he checked the boy's temperature with an electric thermometer that you put in the ear – one that's usually used for babies and small children. After he was done examining the singer, he took all of his tools and put them back on the desk. Shuichi started getting up, happy that he didn't have to have an injection or anything but the doctor told him to sit back down. "Just a couple more minutes. Your blood pressure is a bit high but I don't see anything that could've caused a severely upset stomach. Let me just run a couple of tests." He took out a small plastic cup out of the metal cupboard and handed it to his patient. "I need a small urine sample, Shindou-san." He gestured at the small bathroom adjoined to the office. Shuichi sighed and went in, coming back a few minutes later with the cup half-filled. "Thank you." the doctor took the cup, covered it and pasted a sticker with Shuichi's name on it. "Please sit back down on the mattress. I just need a little blood sample now and that would be all." He took out a syringe from it's plastic packaging and put a fresh, sterilized needle in.

Shuichi froze and gulped loudly. With wide, scared eyes he ran for the door but, having anticipated his lover's reaction, Yuki quickly stepped in front of the white door and Shuichi smashed into him. "You're not going anywhere, brat. Sit down and let the doctor do his job." His voice was too calm and Shuichi could see that he was angry at him for the feeble attempt to escape the sharp needle. He gulped and looked back to the doctor holding a scary-looking empty syringe in hand. He really didn't want the sharp object painfully penetrating his skin and stealing his blood.

"But you said no needles!" He screamed at the writer blocking his only exit.

"No, I said the doctor wouldn't hurt you. And he won't. It's just a needle Shuichi, grow up."

"O-okayy... Y-you need a blood sample, right?" Shuichi asked and Doctor Young nodded. "Okay then, just a second." The boy concentrated hard and both the doctor and Yuki were looking at him strangely. Shuichi took a deep breath, shut his eyes and frowned with concentration. His brow was sweating with effort and a few seconds later, the boy's face blushed scarlet and a small drop of blood trickled down from his nose. More soon followed and Shuichi grabbed a cut from the desk, filling it up with blood. The doctor and Yuki were staring at him like he just sprouted a second head.

"Wha-" Yuki started asking but stopped and shut his mouth quickly. He was silently thanking god that Shuichi was turned with his back to the doctor... "Shuichi." The young man looked up at him. "Whatever you're thinking – stop." He rumbled low so the doctor wouldn't hear him. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose and tried very hard to keep the embarrassment off his face but no matter how hard he tried, a faint blush crept up to his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Shindou-san but..." The doctor found his voice after getting over the small shock of Shuichi's unusual behavior. "That won't do... The blood you just... Uhh.. Provided... Has been contaminated with bacteria from the air and your nose..."

Shuichi's face fell and he was starting to panic. The handkerchief that Yuki provided helped to stop the bleeding and now the boy threw it over his shoulder and tried to run away again but Yuki still blocked his path to freedom. And he was pretty tired from all the blood loss. "Sit. Down. Brat." Yuki ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Nno... No! I don't want to! You said the doctor wouldn't hurt me and it will hurt! You promised!" He was very close to tears now but Yuki knew this was for Shuichi's own good and that it wouldn't hurt as bad as the singer thought.

"Drama queen. That tiny needle won't hurt so bad – you'll barely notice it. It's not like an injection so your arm won't hurt afterwards."

"R-really?" Shuichi looked up at his lover with huge, teary eyes.

"Yes. Really."

"Will you... Will you hold my hand?" He asked in a small voice.

Yuki sighed, exasperated. He was expecting the brat to ask something like that of him. "Fine." The writer grumbled, took the boy by the hand and sat him down on the table.

"Are you ready now, Shindou-san?" The doctor asked politely.

Shuichi just nodded and squeezed Yuki's hand. Hard. Too hard for a slight boy that should be weak from his sickness. It really hurt but the novelist refrained from complaining.

Doctor Young got a black band with some clasps and tightened it around Shuichi's left arm. Then he took his syringe and held the boy's arm firmly, nearing the sharp needle towards his patients

ts vain. The needle was traveling so slow to Shuichi that each passing second seemed like ten times that. At the last moment, the singer jerked his arm back, away from the sharp tool. The doctor frowned, gripped his hand tighter around the boy's arm and moved the syringe close to his patient's arm again. Shuichi jerked his arm further back. The doctor frowned again and spoke up "Shindou-san?"

"Hm?" The boy looked up from the syringe.

"You have to stop moving your arm."

"I'm not moving my arm."

Yuki sighed heavily and gripped Shuichi's forearm with his free hand. He nodded to the doctor to proceed and the syringe neared the boy's skin again. Shuichi tried to jerk his arm back but Yuki's grip was too strong. He kneed the poor doctor in the chest. Fortunately for the singer, the kick wasn't too strong and the doctor wasn't hurt. Just startled a little. Yuki growled and put one knee on both Shuichi's legs to keep him from hurting the other man again. He twisted the boy's left arm so that his vein was facing out and allowed the doctor easier access. Doctor Young kneeled down for more stability, gripped Shuichi's arm and renewed his attempts to get a blood sample from the boy.

Shuichi struggled and wriggled the closer the sharp needle got to his skin and started screaming from the panic. "Nnnooo! NOO! I don't wanna! NO! STOP! LET GO OF M-" The screams were cut abruptly as Yuki's mouth connected with his lover's Shuichi dropped his guard and automatically returned the kiss. Doctor Young looked surprised – and a bit embarrassed – at the writer's actions but quickly took advantage of the boy's distraction and got the blood sample without further problems.

By the time the two men disconnected, breathless, the doctor had taken and labeled Shuichi's blood sample. Yuki got up and went to get his coat and Shuichi's jumper. "Is that all?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes, that's all I need. Please stand by in the waiting room – the test results should arrive in about half an hour." Yuki nodded and took the cherry-red boy out of the office. They sat down in the corner of the waiting room and waited in silence. Shuichi eventually cooled off and was sulking there for the next 30 minutes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ending Notes:

1)- sphygmomanometer, it's the thing used to measure blood pressure. I didn't feel like calling it a 'barometer' or 'blood-measuring thingy' fit XD

Yay, finally! Hehe, got nothing after this chapter though.. O.O

If you read it, please, please, please give me some suggestions what I should make Shu come down with! . I've no ideas beyond this point and can't continue it... T.T

So please, if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, tell me!

And thank you for reading! Please review! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Hehe, I'm back to this one now! XP

Since people seemed to enjoy this story and I keep starting new ones without finishing up any of them, I've decided to come back to this one! XD (if that makes sense.. XP)

Also, I just got cut off from the internet and don't feel like sleeping or playing games... XP

So here it is, the doctor's verdict!

**Chapter 6 – The doctor's verdict**

"Stop that." Yuki snapped when Shuichi was using the empty chairs and his body as a drum kit. The younger man clasped his hands together and pouted, trying desperately to sit still. He was so bored though, that when he tried to keep still, he started shaking his legs, annoying Yuki further. The older man put a hand on the boy's knees, "Stop. It." He glared at the boy but the singer wasn't intimidated at all. He actually enjoyed annoying Yuki because that at least provided him with something to do.. And a reaction from the writer...

"But Yukiii!" He whined "I'm bored! Bored! There's nothing to do here! If I only had my game boy or something!"

Yuki closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. He opened his eyes and, seeing Shuichi fidget around, closed them again and took a deep breath. They've already been sitting here for 35 minutes. Though to the writer, it felt like a whole decade had gone by.

"Shindou Shuichi!" The receptionist called out.

_'Finally! Just a few more minutes and we'll be on our way home. I'll know what's wrong with Shuichi and will finally be able to get back to work.' _Shuichi jumped up, startling some people sitting close by, and was bouncing around Yuki as they made their way to the doctor's office. _'Where the hell does he get all that energy from? Is this really the same person that was throwing up and looking like death just over an hour ago? And he hadn't even had any breakfast!'_ Shuichi was a mystery in and of itself so Yuki decided to just leave it – it's not like he could ever figure him out so why even bother?

They both sat down in the chairs opposite to the doctor. Doctor Young was in his own seat, looking at a bunch of papers with a weird look on his face. "Hello again. Shindou-san, would you mind sitting on that table over there please? I'd like to take your blood pressure again and listen to your heartbeat. I have to be 100% sure when I tell you the reason behind your sick stomach..."

"S-sure..." Shuichi said, going over to the table. _'It must be something pretty serious if he wanted to examine me again.'_

After the doctor had finished his examination and prodded Shuichi's stomach a bit, he straightened up. "Hmm... Now I'm sure of it..." Yuki stood up and walked over to his lover's side.

"Well? What is it?" He demanded, irritated and slightly worried. The doctor was starting to scare him.

"Well... There's no way around it, I suppose I'll just have to come out and say it... Congratulations, you're having a baby!"

A minute of deadly silence followed this bizarre statement. Shuichi thought they were being Punk'd and was looking around for the crew and cameras, "Good one" he said to the doctor, "So where's Ashton? But seriously – what's wrong with me?" He was surprisingly calm, not himself at all. Then Yuki suddenly snapped out of his shock.

"WHAT? What the FUCK? Is this supposed to be a JOKE!" He jumped over to Doctor Young and grabbed him by the collar with both hands, lifting the man up into the air a bit. "Shuichi isn't a fucking woman! He's a GUY! Believe me, I know! I would know if my LOVER was a fucking WOMAN! Now quit this stupid little joke of yours and tell us what's really wrong with my goddamn boyfriend! I swea-"

"EIRI!" Yuki was suddenly interrupted in his rant by Shuichi who was still sitting on the examination table, looking really pissed off. The fact that he just called the writer by his first name – and in such a sharp tone too – made him stop and look back to his lover, the scared doctor still in his grip. He hardly ever called Yuki by his first name... "Stop that! You're embarrassing me and nearly choking poor Doctor Young!"

Yuki released the doctor and was shocked speechless. HE was embarrassing Shuichi? In what world? He gaped at his lover as if he suddenly morphed into a fire-breathing dragon.

"T-thank you..." The doctor, still in a state of slight shock, said to Shuichi. Then he turned to the writer, "I assure you, Yuki-san, that this is no joke. I can't believe it myself but it happened before, somewhere in America and-"

"Yeah, I heard about that too, the guy was a fucking tranny." Yuki said, annoyed. "Shuichi? Are you a transvestite?" He turned to the boy and asked him straight out.

"What's a transvestite..?" He asked, looking up at Yuki, confused by the weird question.

_'Of course..'_ Yuki thought _'He's buddies with one and doesn't even know'_ He sighed with exasperation. "A person that changed gender. Like Yoshiki."

"Oh, then no... At least I don't think so..."

"See?" He told the doctor, "He's all man – physically at least – so there's NO way in hell HE'd get pregnant. End of story. Run your little tests again."

"But.." The doctor was obviously pretty confused by everything "But the urine sample.. It clearly showed that..."

"Oh yeah, about that..." Shuichi spoke up, "That was the wrong cup.. I forgot to tell you..." He said sheepishly. "There was already a full cup there and it had no label on it or anything so I gave it to you and you took it and told me about the blood sample before I could tell you that it's not mine... Sorry about that" He laughed, embarrassed by the situation.

Yuki and Doctor Young just stared at him. It was just like Shuichi to do something like that...

"Oh... W-well then... In that case... You're sick with stomach flu, Shindou-san. I'll prescribe you something..."

"But wait just a damn minute! What the hell! I got him a syrup for the flu over a week ago and it didn't do anything!" The writer fumed.

"But stomach flu is a viral disease, Yuki-san. You can't simply cure if with a syrup.. You can only ease the symptoms with some antibiotics. What is the syrup called, may I ask?"

"Stomach-flu-be-gone." Yuki replied.

"Well, it looks like you got ripped off, Yuki-san... Even the name sounds dodgy!" The doctor laughed, glad to have cleared everything up. Yuki just grumbled something illegible and sat back down in the chair.

"This" the doctor started writing something on a piece of paper "Should help with the nausea." He stamped the prescription and handed it to Shuichi. "Take these pills three times a day for five days and you should get better soon. If there's any complications or the symptoms don't ease up, call in to my office again. Try to stay away from strong tasting or smelling foods and start off easy, with some bland soup. After you've been taking these pills for 24 hours, you can move on to something more substantial."

"Okay, thank you!" Shuichi said cheerfully and hopped off the table. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Are you coming, Yuki?" He called out to his lover who was still sitting in his chair. The writer sighed again and followed the boy out of the office. He was too tired to even think about what just happened and it was still early!

"I swear, the next time you get sick, I'm sending you away to your parents or somewhere – anywhere as long as it's not my house..." He grumbled low to himself.

"What?" Shuichi asked, not having understood anything Yuki just mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing, come on." The writer sped up. He just remembered that he kissed the dumb brat before and needed to get some vitamin right now.

Heh, fooled ya, didn't I? XD

(Shu's random mood swing and energy can be explained with the fact that it's Shuichi. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!)

Well, to be perfectly honest, I did want to make it an m-preg at first.. XP

Tried writing it from a different angle before but it just felt.. Weird and... Unnatural... =.=

And even though it would be SO much fun to make Shuichi all moody and have all these weird cravings and torture Yuki and everyone around him... And have him have a huge belly... And swollen feet.. And- Anyway! My illogical mind decided that logically, it can never happen... And it sees too many plotholes... Like the fact that if it was a world where guys could get pregnant, Yuki would've prevented it. And if Shu were born with both male and female bottom parts, my brain (as well as many others) would asplode... Unless... Magic... Hmmm...

Anyway!

Hope you enjoyed the story!

This is the last chapter.. I think... I'll keep it open just in case my unpredictable mind comes up with something... XP You never know! Shu is scheduled to be sick for at least 5 more days! XD

Unless... Magic...

No, never mind! XP

Please take a moment to review it and let me know what you think! ^.^

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

And thank you for reading! : D


End file.
